leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wharf
Overview The Wharf is a Guild feature that unlocks when a Guild reaches level 22. It allows players to access a set of islands where they can mine for resources, plunder members of other guilds, and (twice a week) participate in boss fight raids. Before players can start using the mines, they must arrange the defense teams that will fight off attempts to plunder from them. Mining Resources Each guild has access to four different resource islands, which produce Gold, Equipment, Small Rune Crystals, and Large Experience Potions. A guild member can set up mines on all four islands simultaneously; there will always be enough room on the islands for all guild members to mine. The My Islands tab in the Wharf is where you can set your mining operations in place. In addition to providing one of the resources listed above, you will also gain Guild Devotion Points which are used to upgrade your Nobility Rank as well as for purchasing items in the Guild Shop. Duration Mining durations last for 3, 6, or 12 hours, with rewards scaling appropriately. At the end of the mining time, the player will receive the rewards through in-game mail and the islands will be available for another round of mining. While the rewards offered for the longer durations are larger, on the balance, being able to efficiently mine at the shorter durations will provide more net resources overall. To illustrate efficiency, the following is the number of Guild Devotion Points that can be earned from mining for each duration: The following table compares the efficiency of multiple 3 or 6 hour mining versus the same overall duration as a single 12 hour mining : Caveat: This assumes that the player mines every 3 hours (precisely). Note that you cannot mine twice at 12 hours each in a single 24 hour day (or 4x6 or 8x3). It's impossible since it takes time to submit your new mining request, you will always end up a few seconds over; pushing the last mining attempt to where it ticks over the server's "start of day" timer and miss getting it. Defending You defend the 4 islands where you are mining resources by assigning three teams to the defense force. Each team consists of 5 Heroes and 1 Angel. The same set of 3 teams will defend all 4 of your islands. In order to plunder your resources, your attacker will have to defeat all 3 of your teams in the order they are aligned. Any Heroes your attacker loses in 1 battle will be unavailable to him in following battles. If you defeat the entire attacking team, even the Angel your Attacker used will be unavailable for that plunder attempt. If the battle times out (reaches 2 minutes without either team fully eliminating the other), any Heroes either of you had lost during the battle will be unavailable for subsequent attempts to defeat that defending team. Also, the attacker loses the Angel leading the attack. If the Attacker kills 1 (or more) of your Heroes, but your team wins that attack battle (either by eliminating the attacking team or stalling until the timeout), your defending Hero is also unavailable for his next attack. If your attacker abandons the plunder, however, the next Attacker will have to face your entire defense force. Once you have been defeated at a given island, that particular mine is shielded from additional plundering attempts for a given amount of time. That does not stop the same attacker from attacking you again on another of the remaining 3 islands you're mining, however. Plunder Six to eight other guilds will have nearby islands. Tapping one of the rival guilds' resource islands will bring up a map showing the guild members' individual mines, and the combined battle rankings of the defense teams set up for each mine. Players may attempt to plunder any mine belonging to a rival guild member as long as it isn't hasn't been plundered recently. If they succeed, they win a small amount of the resource the mine produces and a small amount of Guild Devotion Points. A mine that has been plundered acquires a temporary defense shield to prevent it being immediately plundered again. The number of times you can plunder an enemy depends on your current VIP level as per the table below: As mentioned in the Defense section above, in order to successfully plunder, you must defeat all 3 of your opponent's teams in order to be successful. You have 3 attempts per team to start with. However, if you defeat one of your opponent's teams, then any unused attempts carry over to the next team. In other words, if you are successful on the first attempt to defeat each team, you will have attempts as follows: ;Tip for Defenders: : The above table should illustrate why it is a better practice to put your strongest defenders in the first slot. Placing them later not only allows your attacker to build Rage before entering the battle, it will give them more attempts against what should be a more difficult fight. Ranking Each day, you and your guild will receive a ranking message in your in-game mailbox. The message will indicate where you placed among the players whose guilds are in the same wharf as yours. It will include some Gold as well as some Guild Devotion Points. In fact, other than the Boss Raids discussed below, this will be your most significant way to acquire those Devotion Points. There will also be a Guild Ranking email with similar rewards. However the more significant effect of guild ranking is the rank your Guild achieves on Tuesdays and Fridays. As we discuss in the Boss Raids section below, every Wednesday and Saturday, your Guild will be able to fight a raid against a Wharf Boss. The Boss your Guild is able to attack depends on the Guild's rank within the Wharf on the day before. Wharf Boss As mentioned in the Ranking section above, your Guild's rank in terms of total Devotion acquired on Tuesday and Friday will affect which of the Wharf Bosses you are allowed to raid on Wednesday and Saturday. # First: FireWrath # Second & Third: HellMaster # Fourth through Eighth: Bloodlord HellMaster offers better rewards than Bloodlord and FireWrath offers the best rewards of all. Rewards are based on the amount of damage your guild does against the boss and his minions (before the boss tosses Arcane in Your Face at you and wipes your team anyway). As an example of one of these boss fights (and opening the Pandora Chests afterward), you can checkout the following video recorded by Hihaos from Server 6 (Nightblade). As another example of the boss fights: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGlPcIR0ux4 Tips and Miscellaneous *At least once a day, a random treasure chest will spawn somewhere in the sea around the islands, which contains a variable number of diamonds as well as random other items. Scroll around the sea area to search for it. Maximum 3 chests are available. *Once the Wharf is available, players have two daily quests that make use of its features: mine for resources 5 times, and plunder 2 islands. *The island layout is rearranged at the beginning of each week so that each Guild will encounter a different group of rivals than the week before. *At boss fights you shall stun the boss and steal rage to avoid his mass kill "Arcane in you face" skill. *Hence a Wharf boss and his minions got low Attack attributes, using AOE heroes with Duelist Crests can give you the most points. *Use Angels with stun ability to have more chance against a Wharf boss. Note: Celeste will stun characters which received more damage, e.g. if you dealt more damage to minions, don't expect a stun on the boss. *Place heros with stun/silence skills to middle line (with the exception of Celeste and Exorcist usages, where you need more damage on the boss and Exorcist can silence from any spots). *Some heroes and angels can transmorf the boss, which shall work in some cases, but the skill activation chance is usually lower than stun's or silence's. Credit Much of the information (and the graphics) in this page came from the official LoA:FR forums The Ultimate Wharf Guide. Category:Guilds